Magnus at Hogwarts
by emily.bell.1420
Summary: What if Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn was introduced to the wizarding world? What would he think? What would others think of him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. please review! x**

Twenty years after The Dark Lord was defeated, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hired a new teacher. This new teacher was different, and specialised in healing magic and using ancient runes. Professor Bane had travelled far from America in the time space of under a minute. The other professors assumed he had used apparation to get to Hogsmeade, so were not suspicious of the fact that he looked wearily tired and his lack of luggage. They were however, bemused by his choice of style. His hair stuck up in spikes, highlighted by the glitter mixed in his hair gel. He wore sparkly, tight, brightly coloured muggle clothes, and when he spoke his voice was rough, as if he had been crying consistently for over a year. He had in fact, arrived by a portal, which he had helped complete almost 200 years ago. He had a strange way of speaking- not quite an American accent- and he spoke of 'mundanes' and referred to all of the students 'warlocks' when speaking to them as a collective. Only one person knew the truth, the headmaster, and had been asked to teach medical skills as a special favour.

Minerva McGonagall had been saved by Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn many years ago when she had got into a spot of trouble on holiday in New York. Magnus found the young McGonagall passed out from a demon attack two blocks away from his house. He took her home and healed her before she died from the poison running through her veins. She later claimed that she was bitten by a dog, but believed Magnus when he explained about the shadow world.  
"We live in a world that is not quite how you imagine." He explained.  
"I know." She replied.  
"You know of the shadow world? The nephlim and the downworlders?" He asked, confused.  
"No…" Minerva wavered. She was in her third year at Hogwarts, and thought that she should have been taught this by now if it was something they should know. "What are nephlim?"  
Discombobulated as he was, Magnus replied automatically. "Nephlim are half human, half angel. They are swifter, more agile than ordinary humans and can use runes to make them even more so. Downworlders are species with demon blood running through their veins, or have been contaminated with a disease of demonic origin such as vampires and werewolves. The Faerie Folk are half angel and half demon, beautiful as the first and as cunning as the second. Warlocks, like me, are half human and half demonic. We are magic users, but cannot have children." Magnus paused, waiting for a response. " Why is it that you do not seem surprised by this information?"  
"I… I am witch. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know of werewolves and have heard of vampires, but not of demons and the… Fair folk?" She sat thinking for a minute. "So… You are a wizard? But cannot have children? That is… Unusual. Sorry, you haven't told me your name yet."  
"I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I am a warlock, not a wizard. I cannot have children, no. It is impossible. Yet you seem to think it is…There are more of you? In this… Hogwarts? How many?"  
"Hundreds. Not just in the school, there's a whole wizarding community." Minerva knew she should not be saying this to a muggle, but Magnus did not seem like an ordinary muggle. She detected truth in his words, and trusted him to keep her secret.  
"Interesting," He mused. "I shall have to investigate this some day. In the meantime, you have not stated your name yet."  
"Minerva McGonagall, sir. Will you show me the shadow world?"  
"In time Minerva, in time."

And so an unlikely friendship was formed.


	2. Chapter 2

The two kept in touch and as promised, Magnus showed Minerva the shadow world. She told no one else about it, although she began to see the world differently. She often saw demons, though none touched her, and realised that the werewolves in the shadow world were slightly different to those in hers, but believed that with practice they could almost become the same. This new world fascinated Minerva, and she took to researching it in her spare time. She learnt all about the nephlim and their ways, but kept the secret as if it were her own. In return she offered Magnus the position of a medical professor, the first at Hogwarts, almost 67 years later. Magnus accepted this offer, for he still wanted to see the world that the vulnerable girl he had saved belonged to and thought he needed a distraction from his break up with Alec. He had not coped well, and had in fact sat in his apartment crying for the best part of a year. Only his days with Tessa had given him something else to think about. She had helped, but not as much as he would have liked.

When Magnus arrived at Hogsmeade, he was surprised to see Minerva waiting outside the Three Broomsticks pub. She looked older than he expected, for he had not counted the years and was still confused by the fact that these witches and wizards age and can be parents. The witch he had known as a child was now 81 years old and had greying hair. She was wearing emerald green robes and a stereotypical pointed hat. She walked up to him when she saw him and greeted her new professor.  
"You look exactly the same, Magnus." She exclaimed. "I guess you really weren't kidding about not ageing."  
"No, I wasn't." Magnus replied wearily. "You don't look too bad yourself, Minerva. Headmaster of the school, looked up to with respect, being asked for advice. Everyone in this world must know your name by now."  
"I am not as well known as my dear friend Harry, but I guess many people do know of me. You will be teaching his sons, by the way. James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter. And speaking of teaching, we need to get you some robes."  
"Will they be as fetching as yours?" asked Magnus, almost half-heartedly, for he had other things on his mind.  
"Stop with the flattery, my friend. Is everything alright? You sound quite upset." Minerva McGonagall was concerned for him, with the same affection she has for all her students.  
"I'm fine." he lied. "Why don't we start on that shopping list, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry this one's a little short guys. I felt really ill today, so I haven't had quite as much time or incentive to write. I'll make it up tomorrow though. x Also, I don't own anything except the plot. I hope you enjoy it, and please send me some reviews. I'm open to criticism. x**

* * *

"So, tell me about Harry Potter then." Magnus asked while walking to the robe shop. "I'm interested to hear why he's so famous."  
"Well," Minerva started, "There was a dark wizard named Voldemort who killed his parents and tried to kill Harry, but it didn't work. Instead of Harry dying, Voldemort lost a lot of his power and a piece of his soul was transferred to Harry. Harry fought Voldemort almost every year after he turned 11, and finally killed him around twenty years ago in the Second Wizarding War. There was a huge battle at Hogwarts. We thought Harry had died, but he got up and ended up killing Voldemort. Anyway, he's famous because he's the only one who survived the killing curse twice, or even just once."  
"Sounds dramatic. And dangerous."

They arrived at the robe shop, and Magnus spotted a set of bright purple robes. He thought he could put some glitter on them a little later. After they paid for the robes, Minerva explained the concept of wizard money.  
"The gold coins are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Right, even if you don't want to use it we need to find you a wand. That can wait until tomorrow. We'll take a trip to Diagon Alley. Right now, you need to get learning. Our students need to use spells, and you don't know any. I have a feeling you'll learn quickly though." Minerva started to walk towards the castle. "Follow me," She said. "I'll show you to your room in the school."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not uploading, I was on holiday with no internet. D: I have the new chapter for you now though! Don't hate me for taking so long! Anyway, here it is, and I own nothing but the plot. ;)**

* * *

As they entered the Great Hall, Magnus couldn't help but stare in awe. The sight was magnificent, the ceiling showing blue skies and sun, banners hanging proud and colourful, and the tables were clean and polished ready for the student's arrival next week.

"Each banner represents a different house," Minerva explains, catching him looking around. "The red and gold with the lion is Gryffindor, named after the founder Godric Gryffindor. That's the house I was sorted into before I met you. The characteristics associated with the house are bravery, chivalry and courage."

Magnus thought for a moment, then said, "Well, I can see why you were sorted into that house then. Dealing with the shadow world isn't easy." Minerva blushed before continuing.

"The blue and bronze banners have eagles on them, representing Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaw was the founder, and wisdom, wit and willingness to learn are their traits." Before she could carry on, Magnus interrupted.

"Why is the symbol an eagle? Shouldn't it be a raven?" He asked absent-mindedly.

"The animals that symbolise the houses are based on the form of each founder's patronus charm. You will have to learn about these later. Hufflepuff is the yellow and black with the badger, they are loyal, true and generally unafraid.. And the last is Slytherin. Green and silver with the snake. Slytherins are sly, cunning and quite frankly, a little annoying. Slytherin students seem to have become more friendly over the past few years though, so you shouldn't have too much to worry about."

"Ok, so brave red lions, smart blue eagles-slash-ravens, loyal yellow badgers and cunning green snakes." Magnus recapped. "So, when does term start? How long do I have to learn these spells? And what age students will I be teaching?" He asked this while they walked through the magical, seemingly endless corridors.

"Term starts on the 1st of September. That gives you just over a week, but you only need to teach one spell for a couple of lessons, until they get the hang of it, so try to learn one or two a week all through the term. I'm more concerned about you using a wand, to be honest. We'll get you one tomorrow. You'll be teaching all the years, since this class is new, so ages will range from 11 through to 18. You'll have to read about a couple of potions as well, but you're used to that aren't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. She turned to him as they approached the door. "This is your room for the year. Everything you need is in there, apart from your clothes, as you didn't have your bag with you. That shouldn't be too much of a problem though, as you will have to wear your robes whilst teaching. I have to go and run some errands. I'll be back at dinner time to take you back to the hall. You don't have to change, but I would advise you too. The other teachers might be a little cautious of your choice of muggle clothing."

With that, she gave him the key she was holding and swept back down the hallway as silently as a ghost.


End file.
